


stuck in the middle with you

by sinsley



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Dora didn't mean to get stuck in the wall of a warehouse.Or, the one where Dora gets stuck in a hole in the wall of a warehouse and gets taken by her monkey friend and foxy enemy.
Relationships: Boots/Dora the Explorer/Swiper, Dora the Explorer/Swiper the Fox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> wow, two fics in a day? maybe joining this porn art site wasn't so bad after all...
> 
> [this wonderfully hot piece](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Sparrow/739795/Dora-Dicksplorer) inspired the fic. (why isn't there more art & fic for this fandom/pair? let dora be taken by some feral friends, goddammit!)
> 
> feedback is welcomed, just don't be rude, please!

Dora didn't mean to get stuck in the wall of a warehouse. 

She was chasing after that sneaky old fox who swiped her map again. There was a hole in the wall of the warehouse that he considered home, and he was able to slip through it with ease.

Dora… not so much.

It was only natural that she try and slip through. After all, the doors to the warehouse were likely locked tight, so the hole was the only way for the fox to get in and out. And Dora needed that map back for her exploring, so she tried getting in the exact same way.

She failed to realize how much bigger she was than the fox. While he was small and slim, she was tall and curvy, with developed breasts and a defined ass. She had managed to squeeze her upper half through the hole. But her lower half just would not follow. 

" _ Fuck _ ," she muttered under her breath. "I'm stuck."

She heard deep chuckling echo through the warehouse. She glanced up to see that same fox, that  _ swiper _ , smirking at her.

"Aww," he said in a mock-empathetic tone, slowly striding back towards her. " _ Lo siento, chica. _ I did not realize that going through the hole would leave you stuck." He snickered. "But I'm so glad it did."

"Give me the map," Dora demanded.

"Oh, this one?" Swiper said, lifting the paw that held the map. He tossed it further into the warehouse behind him, laughing. "It's mine now. And you're not gonna get it because you're stuck."

"And  _ you're _ mean," Dora said.

"I prefer 'sly'," Swiper said.

Dora glared at him.

Suddenly, she jumped as she felt a weight land on her lower back. She recognized the small hands and feet and feel of thin fur against her skin where her shirt rode up. 

"Boots!" she said, a wave of relief washing over her. "Thank goodness! I'm stuck. Can you help me?"

Boots nodded, though Dora couldn't see it. He chirped cheerfully, before he slid further down, placing his small hands against Dora's waist. 

"Ready?  _ Uno, dos, tres. _ "

At the same time, Boots pulled Dora's hips back while she pushed them back. It was a struggle, and in the end, no real use - she was still stuck. 

She asked Boots to try again, and they did. This time, Boots moved even further back, squatting on her ass, pulling back with all his might. 

And once again, nothing.

Dora suddenly felt Boots jump up towards her middle back, as though he were frightened. She wished she could reach back to pet him, comfort him from whatever it was that scared him, but she couldn't.

"Well, if you're stuck here," Swiper said, drawing Dora's attention away from Boots. She noticed his paw reaching down towards his crotch, grasping onto his now semi-hard cock. "Might as well make yourself useful."

"Ew," Dora said, recoiling in disgust. "You're not putting that in my mouth."

"I'd put it in your cunt, but your mouth is the only hole I can reach right now."

"I'm not doing it," Dora said. "And you can't make me."

Swiper chuckled low, striding closer and closer towards the wall, and Dora. As he did so, he continued to stroke his cock, working it to full hardness.

"I won't," Swiper said, closing in on Dora. "You'll want to yourself, I'm sure."

Dora's gaze flickered down to his cock. It  _ did _ look tempting… but she never sucked someone's dick before, let  _ alone _ a fox's. She wasn't gonna lose her oral virginity to some sneaky old fox.

Meanwhile, she felt Boots grow fidgety on her back, her body shaking as he shook.

"Boots, are you ok- _ ay?" _ Dora asked. She felt something long and hard brush against her lower back, smearing the skin with wetness. Her face fell. Boots was  _ hard _ . That must have been what he was so afraid of after he tried to help her.

She glared at Swiper as if this too were his fault. In reality, he was clueless as to what was going on on the other side of the wall. He even tilted his head in confusion.

"Boots, my monkey, he's… he's hard, like you, and he's scared."

"Are you sure it's fear that he feels,  _ chica _ ?" Swiper asked. "Or is he just humping you, desperate to stick his cock up your cunt for some release?"

Dora's heart rate spiked. She could feel Boot's hands fiddling with the waist of her shorts. It began to dawn on her that there was little chance of her getting out of this situation while avoiding these horrible, bestial outcomes. She finally succumbed to her fate.

"Okay," she said. "Get over here, you dumb fox. And Boots? You have my permission to-to take me." Even though he was a monkey, Dora would rather lose her virginity to her best friend than some guy she didn't care for.

"Good girl," Swiper said, stepping closer and running a hand through Dora's hair. Dora shivered. His cock knocked against her cheek, and Dora's lips parted obediently.

Swiper's cock slid into her mouth at the same time Boots got her shorts and underwear off. She squeaked around Swiper's cock as she felt Boots little fingers running along her slit. She shut her eyes and lost herself to the pleasure, letting herself grow wet, despite the voice in the back of her mind telling her how wrong this all was. 

Being that she could barely move, it was Swiper who took control of the face-fucking, going surprisingly slow as he worked his cock further and further into Dora's mouth. He even stopped when he reached the back of her throat. Her eyes opened, brown nearly washed out by her dilated black pupils, and she looked at him almost challenging, as if to say,  _ Do it, I dare you _ .

And so, Swiper did, groaning at the feel of Dora's tight throat around his cock. He was surprised she wasn't choking. Perhaps those years she spent in the jungle made her lose her gag reflex.

Dora rocked ever so slightly back and forth. Swiper didn't know what that monkey was doing outside, but he figured it must have been something good, based on the way Dora moaned against him. The sound made her lips vibrate against him, and he already felt himself getting close.

But he didn't want to finish just yet.

Slowly, he started to pull out of her, going so far as to pull out completely so she could catch her breath. From the look on her face, Swiper could tell when that monkey finally breached her. Her eyes fell shut again and she almost went completely limp. Perfect.

With two paws, he grabbed her face, lifting her head from where it dropped against her chest. Her lips were still parted and Swiper slipped his cock past them, right into her mouth. He rocked his hips back and forth, fucking into that delicious warm, wet heat. The noises that fell from Dora's mouth, more squeaks and moans of delight, were music to his ears.

He reached down and tugged on her shirt, stretching the neckline so he could push it down beneath her breast. He pawed at her nipple and Dora groaned.

Swiper could see her body begin to tense, knowing it was the first sign in her getting close to her orgasm. He picked up the pace, fucking into her mouth harder, bringing himself back towards that edge as well. 

He had just enough sense to pull out right before he came, spilling all over her face and chest. She paid little mind to the mess, screaming as she reached her own orgasm. Swiper heard a muffled roar and knew that her little monkey friend came too.

"See?" Swiper said as they all came down from their high. "That wasn't so bad, right?"

"It wasn't," Dora said honestly. "It… it was… good."

Swiper grinned. He leaned down and swiped his tongue against her cheek, licking his own cum off of her. Rather than recoiling in disgust, Dora giggled.

Now less tense than she was before, she pushed her body backwards, just to see if she could free herself this time. She didn't expect there to be any change, except… there was.

This time, she slipped just a little further out of the hole than she had before. She wiggled a little--

And managed to get herself out.

"I'm free!" Dora said happily. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down, completely ignoring the fact that one of her breasts was out and her shorts were on the ground. Even so, Boots looked up at her from where he now sat on the grass, smiling with her.

"Congratulations," Swiper said. He walked closer to the hole and poked his head out. "You're free to go now."

Dora smiled. She fixed her shirt and grabbed her shorts, sliding them back up her legs. She stepped up to the hole as well.

"Thank you," she said.

"For taking advantage of you?" Swiper asked.

Dora giggled. "No, but, yes. I think it was your semen that allowed me to slip free."

"Oh," Swiper said. "You're welcome?"

Dora smiled. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Swiper's snout. "I'm gonna be staying with my parents in the jungle for the rest of the summer," she said. "Our house is located right by the river. You can come visit whenever you'd like. And maybe next time you two can switch positions."

"That sounds wonderful," Swiper said with a smile. "Goodbye, Dora."

Dora smiled as the fox finally called her by her name. "So long, Swiper."

She turned and started to walk away. Swiper watched her go, before realizing that her monkey friend,  _ Boots, _ stayed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Boots said nothing, crawling closer to the wall, before he jumped up, laying a quick kiss against Swiper's snout - the same spot Dora's lips had touched.

"See you around, fox," he said in a deep, gravelly voice. 

Swiper couldn't help but laugh as Boots began to follow after Dora. " _ Hasta luego _ , monkey."


End file.
